A Night Out
by Shadowcat96
Summary: Richard and Barbara go out on a date. Things get in the way.


Richard looked in the mirror and frowned, then grabbed a comb. He spent a few moments trying to tame the unruly black locks, then decided against it, and settled on a spikier style. He looked in the mirror again. Better. He was looking forward to tonight, it wasn't often Robin got a night off. But tonight was special.

He had a date.

He walked down the main stairs into the hall, and was about to leave... when a large hand landed on his shoulder.

"Where you going?"

Richard looked up at Bruce. He had hoped to sneak out without Bruce seeing him.

"Would you believe 'To the shop to get cheese'?" He asked hopefully. The taller man raised a puzzled eyebrow

"No"

"I didn't think so"

"Where are you going Dick?" Bruce asked warily

The teenager breathed in "I'm-going-on-a-date-so-I-can't-work-tonight-but-I'll-have-her-home-by-twelve-don't-worry-bye." He said quickly and started toward the door. Bruce caught his shoulder again and pulled him back

"You got a date?"

"Yes. Is that so bizarre?"

"No, you're a kid, its what your supposed to do"

Richard shuddered at his parental tone

"So, who is it?" Bruce asked mischievously, all pretence of actual adult maturity disappearing

"If you must know, it's Barbara Gordon"

Bruce's jaw dropped, then he started to laugh "The commissioners daughter?"

"Yeah, now I'm off or I'll be late" He set off, leaving a near hysterical Bruce behind him, as he rounded the door he heard "Didn't know you like the redheads Dick, do the glasses turn you on?"

Richard ignored him, though the red hair was kind of cute.

Barbara looked up her farther, why hadn't she expected this? She had expected this, every time, twenty questions! Who is he? Where does he live? Do I know him? How old is he? What's his parent's phone number? Did a friend push you into this? Because you don't have to go if you don't want to. He was her farther, kind, thoughtful and protective to a fault. He loved her and just wanted his little girl to be safe and happy.

"It's Dick Grayson, the boy living with Mr. Wayne now"

That seemed to calm him down, he knew Dick. He was friends with Wayne, and must have bumped into him on more than one occasion.

There was a knock at the door

"That'll be him, go on, go. But if anything goes wrong..."

"I'll call. Don't worry Dad, I'll be fine. Love you, Bye!" She blew him a kiss as she rushed out the door.

Richard watched her close the door behind her and grinned. She was wearing a pretty lavender shirt with jeans. On her feet where some shiny black boots. Her hair was tied back in a plat that hung down her back, but there where still little bits poking out the front that fell across her face. And she was wearing her glasses. "You look nice" Richard started. Barbara glanced up at him and he cleared his throat "Dad trouble?"

She pretended not to notice his sudden back track "Yes. He trys his best but he keeps forgetting I'm not eleven any more. Your kind of lucky to have Bruce as a guardian, he's cool" Barbara replied, brushing back the hair that had fallen over her eye. Richard smiled again, sadly this time. She turned to look at him, and realised what she had said "Oh! I'm sorry, I keep forgetting how-"

He cut her off. "It's okay.. I just miss them." There was a silence for a moment. Then Dick perked up "Moping is no fun, come on, lets go!" He took her by the hand and led her to his car, sitting on the curb. He held the passenger door open for her and she stepped in. Moments later he appeared at the driver's door and got in. "Okay, what was that about" She asked

"What?"

"The chivalrous gentleman act, holding the door for me, really?" She said with a laugh. Richard started the car and drove down the street, waiting until they had turned the corner before answering. "Your Dad was peeking through the curtains" He said finally, a small smile playing on his lips. She twisted in her seat, glancing out the rear window to look, but they had already turned the corner, and the house was out of site. She sat forward again. "Thanks" She said simply.

They drove through the streets, heading toward the centre of the city. Richard stopped at a red light and Barbara was jolted forward by the sudden break. She put her hands up to catch herself from hitting the dash, but they never made contact. She looked up to see Richard looking at her, his hand on her shoulder. Without a word he set her back in her seat, reached past her and pulled the passenger seatbelt across her. He plugged it in with a springy click. The lights changed and Richard looked at the road, starting off again. "Nice catch" Barbara said quietly.

"Reflex I guess."

The night was warm, quiet and very dark. A lot of the street lights didn't work in Gotham, but it didn't really matter, a bright crescent moon hung in the sky, bathing everything in it's creamy blue glow. The stars glittered, strangely clear. The city smog had been blown away by the swift breeze that ruffled hair but did not chill skin. Suddenly, as they drove round a corner, the sky was lit up but colourful lights, music drifted to them through the open windows. Barbara looked through the window at all the lights and rides, Richard noticed her staring. "Would you like to go to the fair?" He asked. She glanced back and grinned "Sure."

The fair was filled with people. Game stalls faced each other to form a kind of street, leading into the main field. In the main field there was a a great red and yellow circus tent, and some rides. "Oy! Smiler! Come and have a go here love! Win your girlfriend a teddy!" Crys of the stall holders filled the air as the two walked down the main 'street'. Barbara pulled her date to one of the games. The guy behind the counter leered at her, in what he must think as a friendly way. There where cards stuck to the wall behind him. "Game's simple darlin', Just hit the Joker, win a prize. Miss it, hearts are smaller prizes, clubs are a free turn." Barbara glanced at Dick, the mention of the Joker seemed to have put him on edge. "You okay?" She asked him, a little worried. He snapped out of it and grinned at her. "Yeah, fine." He said brightly. "I bet you can't hit it"

"Oh really? Care to put money on that bet?"

"No... But I'll bet candy floss"

It was her turn to grin "Candy floss it is"

She put a dollar on the counter and the guy passed her three darts. Her first dart flew wide and landed on a club. The guy passed the dart back so she could throw it again. The next flew into a teddy at the back. Dick started to laugh. Her third dart hit a tin can on a shelf at the back, causing it to fall from the shelf and hit the stall guy right on the head. He fell to the ground. Dick stopped laughing. Barbara, dart still in hand, vaulted the counter and checked over the guy on the ground. "Is he okay?" Dick asked, leaning over the counter.

"He'll be fine, just knocked out. He'll wake up in a couple of minuets." She rolled him neatly into the recovery position and put his head on a teddy. "But until then.." She stood up and stuck the dart square in the middle of the Joker card, unhooked a big brown teddy bear from the ceiling and jumped back over the counter. Richard gawked at her. "Can I have blue candy floss please?" She asked him. "No way, you cheated!" She laughed "Aww come on, you have to admit it was funny!" He glanced guilty at her, trying to contain a laugh, "Yeah, it was!" The laughter burst out and they both stood, clutching at each other for support, laughing hysterically. After they had both calmed down a little, they started to walk. Richard still had his arm round Barbara's shoulders, but she didn't seem to mind. They walked over to another game. This was an electronic one, like the ones you find in video arcades. It was a two player Batman themed shooter. Richard put the money in and picked up a controller. It was blue and shaped like a gun. Barbara also had a gun. She glared at it. "How come you get the blue one?" She asked, a little miffed. "Because I'm a guy." He answered simply. "Oh and I get the pink one because I'm a girl?"

"Yes" He said, grinning.

She whacked him with the pink plastic gun. "Oww!" He cried. She laughed.

'Good guys or Bad guys?' The game asked. Richard highlighted the 'Good Guys' option. "It's better, you get to arrest the Bad Guys" Barbara shrugged. They came to the character selection screen. Barbara highlighted Robin. Richard looked at her. "What!" She asked. "Nothing, I just though you would have gone for a female character, like Batgirl." He suggested. She shook her head. "Robin is way cooler than Batgirl, better skills, better weapons and he's way cleverer"

"Anyone would think you had a crush on him" He said teasing a little.

"Maybe a bit.." She said nonchalantly. In the safety of his own head, Richard did a little happy dance. Then he picked Batman and the game began.

They spent the next fifteen minuets shooting the villains and there henchmen, until Barbara-Robin got hit by a Joker bomb and died. They walked away from the game to see what else was on offer at the fair. The ringleader of the circus was outside the big top, yelling that a show was about to start.

The tent was more or less empty, so they managed to get great seats. Dick casually draped his arm over Barbara's shoulders. She shook him off, equally casual. They spent a moment of awkward silence, then she shuffled closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Richard grinned in the darkness, it was nice to have a night off, peaceful, relaxed. Any trouble and Batman could handle it, there had been no break outs for a month and he had a date. What could possibly be better.

Then the wall of the tent exploded.

Girls screams and Guys yells rang in the warm air. Richard glanced at Barbara to make sure she was okay. She was. She was more than okay, she wasn't even scared. She just glared at the burning tear in the canvas with... annoyance? Never mind. He had to get her somewhere safe, before...

"Hi Kiddos! Your evening entertainment has just arrived! ME!" The Joker walked onto the round stage in the centre of the tent. Richard jumped up from his seat and dragged Barbara toward the exit. Everyone else was rushing to leave, and he lost her in the crowed. But as long as she was outside she was safe. Moments later he returned to the tent, in his gear and ready to fight. He slipped into the shadows around the edge of the tent. It seemed that it was just The Joker, and his henchwoman, Harleyquinn. She was sat on the edge of the stage, arms crossed. They where talking. Robin could hear them quite clearly.

Harley glared up at him "Let's go out you said, let's go to the circus you said! This is not my idea of a night out!"

"Look, I brought you to the circus didn't I?" The Joker replied, picking up the ringleader's dropped hat and placing it on his head.

"But I wanted to see the acrobats! And the clowns!"

He turned on her, eyes flashing. He grabbed her by one wrist and pulled her to her feet, holding his face very close to hers. "Clowns? You wanted to see the clowns? Am I not all the clown you could ever want!" He yelled at her. Harley stared at her reflection in those weird yellow eyes..

"Well yeah, Mr. J. But I just wanted to see the acrobats an..." She trailed off with a nervous laugh.

"Hay dick!" Both Robin and The Joker looked up to see who had shouted. Batgirl was hanging from the ceiling. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, you green haired excuse of a man, why don't you stop beating on her.." She dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of The Joker with a soft thud "... and go for someone with a little more fight in them?" The Joker, already angry, flew at her in blind rage, but as always, his blows where powerful and deadly accurate. Batgirl had to duck and parry, but couldn't return the punches. One lucky hit and The Joker could knock her out, he'd done it before, but now she was solo she needed to just hold her ground until back up came. Robin jumped up onto the stage and using his advantage of surprise managed to knock the clown to the floor. Batgirl promptly sat on him, using her weight to pin him down while Robin tied him up. The Joker screamed in rage but the both ignored him. Batgirl got up and walked over to Harley, leaving Robin to tend to The Joker. Harley lay still where The Joker had dropped her. She was sobbing. Batgirl helped her sit up. "I wanted a nice night out... to the circus... to see the acrobats..." She said quietly. Batgirl slipped some handcuffs around her wrists, she didn't resist. She just sat there, looking at them. "Batman will be here soon, he'll take you back to Arkham, and if you work with the doctors there, you can go out to the circus some time." Batgirl said comfortingly. Haley nodded and lied down again.

Batgirl stood up and walked over to Robin, The Joker was knocked out next to him. "How did you get here so fast?" He asked her. She shrugged "I was around, anyway, do you mind if I go, I kept my date waiting, I need to find him" The Joker stirred at her feet "Oh, you have a date? That's so sweet..! I could throw up"He muttered groggily

"Shut up you" Batgirl said, giving him a sharp kick to the stomach. He groaned and rolled over. Robin smiled at her "Sure, go catch up with him, have fun" As she left Batman arrived and called his car so he could drive the two villains back to Arkham. Robin changed back into his jeans and t-shirt and went to go find Barbara. He hoped she was okay. He walked out of the tent to find her wandering across the now deserted fairground, still clutching her brown teddy bear. He ran towards her. "Barbara! Are you okay, where have you been I've been looking for you" She looked around "I've been wandering around, I lost you in the crowd and I thought you would turn up here." She sighed. "I'm sorry this hasn't been a very good date" She said. "It's okay, it's the best we're going to get in Gotham. And at least we had fun." He grinned at her. She still looked kind of shaken. "Do you want me to take you home?" She looked at him. "To your home" He added quickly. Barbara nodded. They held hands as they made there way back to the car.

They had to drive through the city centre to get to the Gordon household. Halfway through the drive Richard's phone rang. He picked it up and the call went to his hands free ear piece. "Richard." It was Bruce. He turned to Barbara, but she was asleep. It seemed The Joker's attack had really taken it out of her. "Yeah?" Richard replied

"Sorry to interrupt your date again, but there's a robbery in progress. They're armed. One clerk is already dead and I don't want any more."

"Okay, I'm on my way, let me just drop Barbara off and I'll-"

"No time! Gordon is already here, you can give her to him. Now get here!"

The phone clicked and he drove toward the bank. Barbara woke up when they got there. "Where are we? What's happening?" She said as she saw all the assembled cop cars outside the bank. Richard took her hand. "It's okay, you go to your dad. There's a bank robbery and Bruce has..." He thought quickly. "...been taken hostage, so I need to go to the cops." Without another word he ran off and Barbara lost sight of him in the crowed. Her phone rang. "Batgirl, I need you." It was Batman.

Robin got into the bank through a broken window and looked down into the foyer where the thick of the fight was going on. He saw by the vault, a man in a green suit with a gold cane. Just his luck, The Joker and The Riddler in one night. It was five to one, the sixth henchman was filling bags with money while the other five all fought Batman. The Riddler himself stayed back, not wanting to get his hands dirty. Robin dropped into the foyer unnoticed and untied the hostages, letting them run to the doors into the waiting arms of the police and hospital staff. Luckily, no one was badly hurt... except the dead clerk. Robin disarmed and knocked out one of the henchmen just as Batman knocked out the last one. Batgirl appeared and took out the one filling the bags. That just left The Riddler. He grabbed Batgirl by the arm and twisted it up behind her, the other hand around her neck. Robin watched the tendons in the back of his gloved hand stretch as he tightened his grip. The Riddler glared at the dynamic duo over her shoulder. "Don't take another step or I'll break her scrawny neck" He hissed.

Robin made eye contact with Batgirl, trying to tell her 'I'll get you out, don't worry'. But she wasn't worrying. She just looked impatient.

"Let me go Riddler, we both know you wouldn't hurt me"

He pulled her arm higher up her back and she gasped in pain.

"Oh really, my dear? You must not know me very well."

Robin and Batman just watched, powerless to help her while she was in his grasp. This was something she had to do for herself.

He kept pulling her arm

"Edward! Stop!" Batgirl cried out, tears streaming down her face. A look of shock and surprise crossed The Riddler's face and for a moment he let the pressure on her arm drop. She quickly bent her knee and kicked him sharply between the legs and shook him off as he howled in pain and collapsed to the floor. She stood over him. He looked up at her sadly. "I thought you had forgiven me." He said quietly. She shook her head. She turned away from him so Batman could cuff him and give him to the police. Robin watched him reach for his cane and darted toward him. Thwok. He caught the blow that was aimed for Batgirl's head. The blow that could have knocked her out or worse. Batman realised what was happening a moment later and fired a grapple hook at The Riddler. The Riddler darted out of the way and the grapple line hit Robin around the legs, then swung round and hit Batgirl, tying the two together. Batman ran after The Riddler leaving the two tied together in the middle of the foyer. Batgirl tried to loosen the cord that bound them but then gave up. "This thing is made to be escape proof" Robin said simply. "We're stuck here till Batman comes back and unties us"

"Great." She said with a sigh. And then thought for a moment "About the cane.. Nice catch." She said thankfully.

"Reflex I guess"

There was a moment of silence

"Hi Barbara.." He said a little embarrassed

"Hi Richard.." She replied, equally embarrassed.

"Still think Robin's cooler than Batgirl?"

She blushed "Oh right.. I said that.. at the fair... Oh my god! The fair! So that's how you got there so fast!"

He grinned at her tactical retreat from the subject.

"Sorry this has been such a lousy date" He said sadly

"It's okay, I understand now, why you kept running off"

"Do you still want to go out with me?" Richard asked sheepishly

She looked straight at him"Yeah, but let's keep work and play separate okay?"

"Which is which again?"

She laughed and kissed him.

There was a cough from behind them.

"Uhh.. Hi Batman.. how long have you been there?" Robin asked quietly

"Long enough." He said gruffly "lets go, before Commissioner Gordon wonders what's happened to his little girl" With that he untied them and let them go there separate ways to get changed.

Later in the car Barbara looked across at Richard. "I didn't want to mention in in front of Bruce, but I really hope that was your utility belt rubbing against my thigh back there"

Richard went red and buried his head in the steering wheel.

The End


End file.
